


Ringin for you

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Дерек, слава богу, не спрашивает, какой рингтон стоит у Стайлза на него. Иначе Стайлзу придется соврать или перевести разговор в шутку. Потому что всё и началось с шутки, когда он выбирал песню.





	Ringin for you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ringin' for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651016) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



Песня The Queen “Ты мой лучший друг” на входящем звонке продолжает надрываться, пока Стайлз судорожно роется под сиденьем джипа, пытаясь вытащить завалившийся туда телефон.  
Он прекрасно осознает, насколько унизительно выглядит его поза, но Скотт продолжает звонить, и Стайлзу надо найти телефон. Прямо сейчас. Он извивается, всякое барахло внутри салона впивается ему в бока, но он никак не может дотянуться…

– Почему бы тебе просто не вылезти и не обойти машину с пассажирской стороны? – уточняет стоящий за его спиной Дерек.

Стайлз может представить, как это выглядит: Дерек наверняка скрестил руки на груди и выглядит не впечатленным или, возможно, даже ухмыляется. Стайлз фыркает, вставая на колени на водительском кресле, его задница опасно кренится из стороны в сторону.

– Потому что я уже нахожусь там, где нужно, и я знаю, где лежит телефон.

Он знает. Его пальцы касаются металлического корпуса телефона ровно за секунду до того, как звонок обрывается. О, прекрасно. Сейчас Скотт, скорее всего, оставляет ему голосовое сообщение, а это очень-очень плохо, ведь Стайлз сказал ему, что уточнит информацию о тролле у Дерека, и в данный момент Скотт не знает, что слюна этой хрени ядовитая, и...

– Почему бы тебе самому не обойти кругом и не помочь мне? Зачем вообще ты тут торчишь?

Дерек ничего не отвечает, но Стайлз слышит, как он обходит джип. Он любезно подключается к поискам под сиденьем, ворча себе под нос.

– Сколько же здесь всякого барахла, – бормочет он, выуживая экземпляр “Грозового перевала”, который Стайлз должен был вернуть Лидии. Три года назад, когда был в старших классах.

Мобильник Дерека покоится в желудке предыдущего тролля, поэтому, к сожалению, их единственный способ связаться с остальной частью стаи – это найти телефон Стайлза. В темноте.  
Им везёт, и теперь звонит Лидия. Стайлз успевает расслышать начальные аккорды девятой симфонии Бетховена, а затем звук обрывается, будто ей помешали во время звонка.

– У нас нет на это времени, мы должны ехать к ним, – продолжает ворчать Дерек.

– Отличный план! За исключением того момента, что мы не знаем, где…

Дерек воет.  
Звук вибрирует в ночном воздухе и возвращается ответным воем.

Стайлз старается унять дрожь. Сейчас совсем некстати будет думать о том, насколько это было горячо. Дьявол, он думал, что уже покончил с этим. Разве поступление в колледж и свидания с другими людьми не должны были положить конец его болезненному увлечению?  
Очевидно, нет.

 

После той истории с троллем на какой-то период наступает затишье. Сейчас пора весенних каникул, а у Стайлза еще не было ни одних выходных, чтобы он приехал домой и не вляпался в очередные разборки со сверхъестественным. 

Он полон решимости устроить себе неделю тихого отдыха и обычной студенческой жизни, а это значит, что он, его подруга Кэл и четверо или шестеро, а может, и двенадцать ее друзей все вместе поедут к озеру Мид и будут устраивать там вечеринки на лодке всю неделю напролет. Должно было получиться великолепно. Никаких оборотней, никаких рельефных кубиков пресса Дерека (тролль порвал его рубашку, и Стайлз снова был бесповоротно сражен открывшимся видом.

Он даже одного денечка не успевает погулять. Камаро остановилась за грузовичком Кэл на заправке, когда они ещё были на территории Калифорнии, и Дерек выбрался наружу, ослепляя друзей Стайлза своим всегда-в-кожаной-куртке видом.  
— Нужно домой, – туманно сообщил он.  
Стайлз, отметив явную нехватку подробностей в фразе, уточнил:  
– Что происходит?  
Дерек покосился на Кэл, с любопытством следившей за разговором.  
– Просто поехали, пожалуйста. Сейчас время каникул, я… я хочу провести их вместе с тобой.  
– Серьезно, Дерек, ты не можешь просто внезапно появиться и ждать…  
– Дерек? – Кэл яростно зашептала на ухо Стайлзу. – Тот самый Дерек, о котором ты говорил…  
Стайлз ладонью зажал ей рот, прежде чем она успела выболтать хоть немного из тех секретов, что он мог раскрыть ей, рассказывая ей о своих чувствах. Поскольку Стайлз не мог упомянуть ни о какой сверхъестественной ерунде, благодаря которой они с Дереком стали в первую очередь друзьями, Кэл могла посчитать, что Дерек – его бывший, которого Стайлз так и не смог забыть, даже уехав в колледж.  
– Прекрасно! – драматично воскликнул Стайлз. Он выгреб свои вещи из машины Кэл. – Я дам ему еще один шанс.

И вот Стайлз сидит в Камаро, готовый к долгому пути назад в Бикон-Хиллс с угрюмым и по какой-то причине смущенным Дереком (очевидно, ему было крайне неприятно, когда Стайлз притворился перед друзьями, что они встречаются).  
Дерек объясняет, что вернулся Айзек, и теперь вслед за ним в город притащилась французская стая, полная решимости вернуть Айзека во Францию. И тут возникают какие-то заморочки с конфликтом традиций, которые требуют присутствия всех членов стаи.  
“Чувак, ты мне будешь должен" – пишет Стайлз Айзеку.  
Его телефон тут же начинает играть мелодию, поставленную на Айзека, – старую попсовую песню, название которой он даже не помнит, но позволяет ей играть подольше, смеясь над припевом, прежде чем принять звонок.  
Стайлз недолго болтает с Айзеком, периодически посмеиваясь, а затем сообщает, что они уже в пути.  
– Ты делаешь это для каждого? – спрашивает Дерек.  
– Делаю что?  
– Песня. Когда тебе звонят люди. – уточняет он, держа руль и не отрывая взгляд от дороги.  
– Вообще-то, нет, – уклончиво отвечает Стайлз, – ну, знаешь, только для важных людей.  
Дерек, слава богу, не спрашивает, какой рингтон стоит у Стайлза на него. Иначе Стайлзу придется соврать или перевести разговор в шутку. Потому что всё и началось с шутки, когда он выбирал песню The Black Key – “Вою по тебе“ из-за её волчьей темы. И ритм сексуальный. Ну и Дерек никогда не звонил ему, поэтому Стайлз напрочь забыл, что у него в звонках есть такая песня.

Но потом, после зимних каникул, Дерек позвонил, и Стайлз слушал песню, отмечая все слова и мысли, что певец в нее вложил, – все они подходили одной личности. А потом Дерек возник в его окне и постучал – и Стайлз пропал. Он признался в этом себе.  
Может быть, если бы это было несерьёзно, всего лишь сексуальное влечение, ведь Дерек был нереально горяч, он бы справился с этим. Но за все годы… Он узнал Дерека, узнал о его добром сердце, знал, что он старается изо всех сил и заслуживает так много, что Дерек любит свою сестру и свою стаю и хочет лучшего для всех, даже если никогда не признается в этом.

Так что, да, не просто увлечение.

Айзек благодарен за помощь, а Скотт получает еще большую (на этот раз международную) известность как Истинный Альфа, и теперь стая Августина ближайшим рейсом возвращается в Париж, весьма впечатленная.

 

Итак, весенние каникулы не прошли под знаком вечеринок с пивными бочонками на лодке в компании друзей по колледжу. Теперь они состоят из наблюдения за Дереком, который в одной майке, с инструментами на поясе, сбивает доски вместе. Скотт и Айзек смеются и дурачатся, а Кира проверяет рабочие лампочки. Вообще-то, они все вместе работают на стройке нового дома для Дерека. И это даже мило, не считая того, что сердце Стайлза делает кульбит каждый раз, когда он видит, как перекатываются мускулы на спине Дерека, впрочем, он возвращается к покраске своей стены.

Знакомые первые ноты играют на его телефоне, и Black Keys начинают зажигать.

Стайлз замирает, слыша рингтон Дерека, но это невозможно, ведь он стоит рядом. А его телефон был съеден тем троллем...  
– Кто звонит? – ухмыляется Скотт, – я знаю все твои мелодии, чувак. И эту я раньше не слышал.  
– Никто, – Стайлз чувствует, что его лицо начинает гореть.  
– Ооу, это тот, кто тебе нравится! – вскидывает брови Лидия. – Ни у одной из наших мелодий нет такой сексуальной темы. И такого невысказанного желания. 

Дерек продолжает прибивать перила.

– Я… я должен ответить, – бормочет Стайлз, откладывая в сторону свою кисть. Он бросается прочь от дома, надеясь, что отбежал достаточно далеко для волчьих ушей. – Слушаю? – говорит он в трубку.

– Эй, он работает! – восторженно кричит девушка на том конце, – Я выловила его из озера, а Дженни сказала, что мы никогда не найдём владельца, не говоря уже о том, что он просто не заработает, но я положила его целиком в рис и...  
Стайлз возвращается к незаконченному дому, и его встречает хор кошачьего мяуканья и свист.  
– Да, да... – Стайлз, закатив глаза, подхватил свою кисть и вернулся к работе.

Позже, когда все разъезжаются по домам, Стайлз, обнаружив, что остался последним, решает рассказать Дереку про телефон. Но тот находит его первым.  
– Знаешь, ты не должен этого стесняться, – говорит ему Дерек немного резким тоном, – я думаю, это отлично, что у тебя кто-то есть.

– Эм… на самом деле нет, – неловко отвечает Стайлз, смущенно потирая шею.  
– Лидия была права, разве нет? Ведь это был тот, к кому у тебя есть чувства. Все песни, что ты подбираешь для нас, – о дружбе или шутках, или…  
– Дерек, та песня была для тебя, – выпаливает Стайлз. – Кто-то нашел твой телефон и попытался вернуть. Они позвонили мне, потому что я был последним в списке, кому ты звонил.  
Дерек моргает.  
– Та песня… для меня?  
Стайлз кивает. Он уже ждет этого “я не думаю о тебе в этом смысле, давай останемся друзьями”.  
Но ничего такого не происходит.

Уши Дерека слегка розовеют, и он смотрит на него совершенно по-новому. С надеждой. Его губы изгибаются в улыбке.  
– Что? – не выдерживает Стайлз, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке. Улыбающийся Дерек, спокойный и счастливый, – это редкость. И то, что это случилось из-за него, немного ошеломляет.  
– Эта не та песня, которую я бы поставил на тебя, но мне нравится её настроение, – отвечает Дерек.  
– Эта песня…  
– Мне кажется, она больше подходит для третьего свидания, – улыбается Дерек.– Когда мы до него доберёмся.

**Author's Note:**

> Скотт – Queen- You are my best friend https://music.yandex.ru/album/227551/track/1710815
> 
> Лидия – Ludwig van Beethoven – Symphony No. 9 in D Minor, Op. 125: IV. Ode to Joy  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/1316611/track/12129566
> 
> Айзек – Afric Simone - Hafanana https://music.yandex.ru/album/5128974/track/27690063
> 
> Дерек – The Black Keys ‐ Howlin for you https://music.yandex.ru/album/106131/track/46169026


End file.
